


You & I

by jijiwings



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiwings/pseuds/jijiwings
Summary: Sometimes one hug is all you need.





	You & I

_“Oh, when we hold hands, you & I, and walk together_   
_I pray that we can be together even when time stops_   
_I can feel it, I can do it, if I’m with you_   
_With you, who is always warm, like the spring of February”_

WJSN - You & I

The pressure was there since the first day. He would be fine, he had thought. It was a lie. Day by day, ranking by ranking, the pressure got only worse. He wasn't doing bad. Some of his fellow friends would even go so far and say, he was doing pretty fine, especially compared to those, who had to leave the show. The fact that Hyunbin was one of them still hurt Minhee. Hyunbin was their reliable stone who helped them to get through everything. But now, he was gone.

Minhee leaned against the wall in the practice room and left out a deep sigh. Just asking to be the main vocal had been really difficult for the young boy. He knew compared to other in this show, his vocals were nothing special. Still he had to do something, in order to prove himself and show the public, that he was indeed talented. "Stop resting, you need to practice ", he told himself and turned the music back on. He had to keep working hard. "Yunseong must be practicing as well right now..." This was another reason, why Minhee wanted to do well. Woolim-boy's leader has gotten really important to him in the last couple of weeks. Minhee would never say he was more important than his fellow Starship brothers, but Yunseong was for him, what Hyeongjun was for Wonjin. A different kind of support only he could give him. And maybe, just maybe, he had a tiny little crush at the other boy.

But just maybe.

Minhee knew, now was not the time for stuff like this. He took one more deep breath and turned on the music.

He had to make it.

. . . .

It was not until after midnight, when the door opened and someone entered the room. Minhee had lost track of time and was completely into the dance he was practicing, so he did not realize the person entering the room.

“Don’t you think, you could take a break now?”, the person decided to say. Minhee turned around in shock, only to see Yunseong in the room. “H-Hyung!”, Minhee looked at the elder surprised. “Why are you here?” “You skipped dinner. Again. Yesterday, I let it pass, but not today, my dear. You cannot perform and sing, if you do not take care of yourself.”

Minhee was not ready to be scolded, yet he could not deny, that he was glad, that Yunseong had come to him. It felt kind of nice, being cared about. Especially when it was Yunseong, who cared about him that way. “I am sorry, hyung… I just felt like I need to practice more… I am still lacking way too much…” “You need to stop worrying that much. I know, you miss Hyunbin and you feel like you are behind your brothers, but this does not mean, you are allowed to overwork yourself to death. You are making me worry, idiot.” With these words, Yunseong pulled Minhee close to him and hugged the younger boy. “You will be fine. People will recognize you for your incredible talent. I am sure of it.” Minhee was not able to say anything, emotions were running crazy. He was not sure, that this was actually happening right now. Yunseong was never someone to hug him randomly.

But the hug was exactly, what he needed right now. A hug. But not from anyone. He needed Yunseong’s hug. “Thank you… hyung.. ” “You are welcome, idiot.”

After what felt like ages, they broke the hug and smiled at each other.

A smile, that had many unspoken words.

But both understood each other at this moment, even without words.

Now was not the time for words.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proofread at all.  
> Just some feeling put into this little fic
> 
> Also, it is dedicated to a friend, I miss and know, that this is one of, if not the one, favourite couple  
> I just hope you know it is for you, since I will not mention your name
> 
> Just wanna let you know, I hope we can talk again, since I kind of miss you


End file.
